The purchase of a 200 MHz superconducting Fourier transform NMR spectrometer equipped with probes for observing 1H, 19F, 31P, and 13C nuclei and with a variable temperature control unit is proposed. The instrument would be used and operated principally by graduate students and post-doctorates in the departments of chemistry, biochemistry, microbiology, and others at the University of Illinois. The spectrometer will be employed in research projects of the following types: biosynthesis of antibiotics and diterpenes; identification and characterization of novel coenzymes, phospholipids, and bioactive marine natural products; synthesis of nucleotides, hypervalent compounds, inorganic coordination compounds, and polycyclic natural products; preparation of antitumor agents, estrogen receptor probes, radiopharmaceuticals, iron chelating agents, and other medicinal agents; stereospecific solvation and chromatographic separation of enantiomers; bioinorganic chemistry of heme proteins; spectral differentiation of normal and diseased muscle preparations; development of new synethetic methods for alkylation and annelation; characterization of short-lived intermediats and their products in laser photochemical reactions. The proposed NMR spectrometer would make high field, high sensitivity NMR (mainly proton) available to the preceding research projects on a day-to-day basis and would have a very significant impact on the rate of progress and scope of the investigations.